


Docking for Compliments

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
Genre: Babies, Character Death, Child Abuse, F/M, First Meetings, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Origin Story, Wakes & Funerals, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: We finally found out the Dock Hag's meanness come from.





	1. Chapter 1

The Dock Hag was getting angry

"I'M TIRED OF BEING HUMILATED OVER OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!?" as she ripped off a sign and threw it in the water

A sea monster eats a sign

The residents gasped

The Dock Hag furiously walked past Flapjack and a creepy girl.

Flapjack and a creepy girl said "Uh-oh?"

Angry Dock Hag transition

Everyone was served hotdog expect for the angry dock hag

The Dock Hag growled

Flapjack said "Looks like someone woke up on the rage side of bed this morning"

A creepy girl said "The funeral is tomorrow"

Captain K'nuckles said "Of what"

A creepy girl said "Of the Dock Hag's daughter"

Thunder crashing

Everyone's jaws dropped

Captain K'nuckles thought 'The Dock Hag have a daughter!?'

Flapjack thought 'The Dock Hag have a daughter!?' 


	2. Chapter 2

Angry Dock Hag transition

The Dock Hag was feeling stressed

Her hair was messy and bags were under her bloodshot eyes

K'nuckles snapped his fingers

"Something's wrong with the dock hag"

A creepy girl waved her hand over the dock hag

"Nothing"

Flapjack said "Why is the Dock Hag so mean the funeral is something that she really wants"

"Shh it's not the funeral it's because she has a terrible childhood"

The residents gasped and walked to a creepy girl

Bubbie said "Flapjack K'nuckles what is it"

Flapjack said "The creepy girl wants to tell a story!"

The Dock Hag growled

K'nuckles gulped

A creepy girl said "What no no I will not say that yes it all started a long time ago"


End file.
